


WELCOME to Night Vale

by Tortellini



Series: 30 Days of Writing (December '18) [20]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, 30-Day Fic Meme, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, First Meetings, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Life in Night Vale, M/M, Night Vale, Night Vale Community Radio, The Voice of Night Vale, Typical Night Vale Weirdness, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-22 11:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17661734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: 30 Days of Writing, Day 20: DesertFandom: Welcome to Night ValeCarlos isn't really quite sure how he likes Night Vale. Cecil has an answer for everything though, it seems.Oneshot/drabble





	WELCOME to Night Vale

Carlos walked into the studio of the Night Vale Community Radio. He looked around a little bit, before sighing. 

"Hi!" a voice said. He turned to look at the speaker--a young man. How he looked was...different. "I'm Cecil. And this is my town."

Carlos looked around again. The town was a little different, just like how Cecil looked. He wasn't sure if he liked it that much. "Uh, do you take constructive criticism?" Cecil nodded. "It fucking sucks."

"...that is not constructive."

* * *

But to be honest Night Vale really was weird. It had a giant gold cloud dropping dead animals, for one thing.

ALL HAIL THE GLOW CLOUD

Shadow figures menacingly sitting in the dog park (don't go to the dog park) and faceless people living in your home... 

Some people could even say it was dangerous. 

But whenever anyone brought any of these things up about the little desert town, Cecil always had one response:

"Yeah but have you SEENCarlos--"

Seems legit.

 


End file.
